God Eaters: Those Who Devour The Gods
by pokecharmer007
Summary: As if dealing with Aragami is not enough, Cradle Lieutenant Mashiro and Blood Captain Madoka Nanase were sent on a mission, along with their teammates, to investigate a strange phenomenon. The next thing they know, they're sent to another world whose inhabitants are dealing with their own world crisis which are, instead of flesh-eating cells, are man-eating giants.
1. Chapter 1

**To know how my two OCs looked like. Here's a small bio.**

 **Mashiro (GEB)**

 **Codename: Alpha 1  
Gender: Female  
Age: 20  
Eye Color: Amber  
Hair Color: Snow White  
Class: Lieutenant  
Outfit: Assault Top/Formal Bottom  
God Arc: Shirogane (Bardhyl)** **/Variant Scythe  
** **Shirogane (White Hound)/Blast Gun  
** **Shirogane (Bright Protector)/Shield**

 **XXXX**

 **Madoka Nanase (GE2)**

 **Codename: Blood 1  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Eye Color: Fuchsia  
Hair Color: Peach  
Class: Captain  
Outfit: Blood Formal  
God Arc: Railblade (Amethyst)/Long Blade  
Phalanx (Wisteria)/Assault Gun  
Aurgelmir (Lilac)/Tower Shield**

 **~CHAPTER 1~**

 **{Year 2074, Far East Fenrir Branch}**

Paylor Sakaki was typing in his database, regarding of the test to further improve the slowing process of Aragami Infection. As he continued typing and looking through the files he had on the desk, his typing was stopped when the doors to his office swished opened. He looked up to find the former First Unit Leader with the Blood's Captain.

Almost half a year since the end of the Black Plague and with the Friar still in need of repairs, Blood had made Fenrir their new home base. Even though HQ had -to put it simply- honey-coated and insisted that they transfer to the HQ branch 'for a better environment'. (To which Soma and Kota replied "Oh yeah, in a test tube.") So it's not uncommon for both the Cradle Lieutenant and Blood Captain to come in together for missions.

The former First Unit Leader, Mashiro or Shiro as others might call her (Either that, or Leader even though she has resigned her role as such), is an albino teen adult of twenty. Standing at five feet seven, she has the common albinism trait of snowy-white mid-back hair, has a front-hair clip in the shape of the Fenrir logo on the left and her eyes are the same striking shade of amber as a certain Aragami girl, wearing the Blue Assault Top and Blue Formal Bottom with the exception that the small jacket is replaced with a longer white sleeveless and hooded coat that reaches to her mid-calf and she wore a black glove over her right hand while lacking the Armlet that identifies one as a God Eater. (The outfit is her Cradle Uniform)

The Blood's Captain, Madoka Nanase or Captain, is a slightly tanned teen adult of eighteen. Standing at five feet five, she has peach-colored hair that barely touches her shoulders with a pair of purple goggles, her eyes are a stunning fuchsia color that sometimes glows red, and wearing the Blood Uniform. Hidden behind her bangs are strange dark markings that used to link to the Black Plague but strangely still remains. Paylor is still researching for the reason but one theory is that the younger girl's body cells has found a way to adapt with the infection while subduing it at the same time. It is still up to debate though.

"Cradle Lieutenant, Mashiro..." the albino announced.

"And Special Forces Blood Captain, Madoka Nanase..." the peachette followed.

"Reporting, sir!"

"Ah yes. Nice of you ladies to drop by." Paylor smiled as he faced the girls. "I apologize for taking some of your busy schedule time. I heard that both groups had been busy with missions these past few weeks."

"Well, after the whole incident with the Spiral Tree, Aragami has been spotted almost all around the area..." Shiro started.

"So we thought that we could clear them out before they get too invasive." Madoka finished.

"I see." Paylor nodded. "Now you must be wondering why I had called you here." The director took their silence as a cue to continue. "Two days ago, HQ had called me about a strange phenomenon."

"Strange phenomenon, sir?" the albino asked.

Paylor nodded, "They claimed to have detected a sort of weird electromagnetic field just outside Tranquil Temple."

"So what's so strange about that? It could be an Aragami emitting that field. Like an Ukonvasara." Madoka reasoned.

"That's what I thought and told them but they insisted that they found no sign of Aragami in the area, and even if they did, they're too far away from the field." Paylor said.

"Somehow, it's like they're afraid of the field..." Shiro suggested. "So the HQ wanted us to go investigate this phenomenon."

"That's right. The HQ believed that if this field could somehow repel the Aragami, then we could utilize this field to our advantage."

"We could even power-up the Anti-Aragami Wall!" Madoka chirped.

Paylor nodded with a smile.

"No worries, sir. We'll investigate this strange field..." Shiro said.

"And report back as soon as possible." Madoka finished as they both saluted. The younger of the two then turned to the older. "So, will it be only us?"

"It is an investigation but it won't take long so I don't think we need everyone to come along." Shiro replied but the director cut in.

"Sorry, but the HQ had requested that _all_ members of both Cradle _and_ Blood be involved in this investigation."

Both females turned to him in disbelief and exclaimed in unison, "All of us?!"

"That's what I was told."

"But sir!" Madoka started. "Don't you think that's a bit strange? I mean, for a small scale investigation such as this, why involve everyone?"

The sandy-blonde man shrugged. "To be honest, I was skeptical as well. But those are the HQ's orders, and we aren't allowed to disobey them, after all."

The leaders went silent as they ponder over this before Shiro sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose, "Alright, we'll gather everyone, make preparations and disembark once we're all ready."

"I wished you both good luck." The leaders saluted again and exited the office. Paylor sighed as he slumped back into his chair. "...You'll probably need it..."

* * *

 **{Outskirts of Tranquil Temple}**

"HELP ME!" Kota shouted as he ran away from an Unbound Kongou, digging in his pouch trying to find an O-Ampule. While his teammates are trying to steer the Aragami's attention away from the running redhead.

The group had just arrived on the exact location where the strange electromagnetic field had been detected, or so says the HQ.

When the leaders had announced their mission, there were mixed emotions: confusion, surprise and excitement. Surprised and confused because of the request by HQ for all members to be present, and excitement for it had been a long time since they tag-teamed.

Shiro had suggested that both Kota and Lindow stayed behind since (not to be rude), the former is not a member of Cradle and he has his own unit to handle while the latter has a wife and child to care. The leaders had concluded that this so-called small scale investigation could be more dangerous than it let out so they're trying to be cautious since you wouldn't need a team of twelve God Eaters to find the source of some odd force-field. But both males refused and insisted on going.

"My team will be fine. They may not look like much but they're tougher than they looked." Kota said confidently while both said members of the current First Unit are having a one-sided argument (one-sided in Erina's case) in the background.

"I had Tsubaki watching over them, so I can rest easy." Lindow said.

Giving up on convincing the two, Shiro reluctantly let the two join the team, which brings us to our current situation.

"Kota! Catch!" Shiro shouted as she threw the item the redhead needed to him while firing Spark shots at the Kongou.

The redhead consumed the pill, feeling his OP recharged and turned to face the Kongou. "Alright, you monkey kong! Eat this!"

He propelled himself into the sky and shifted his God Arc towards the Kongou before shooting shots after shots. He wasn't elected as the First Unit Captain for nothing. After Kota dealt with the Kongou and Alisa's God Arc devouring the core, they pressed onward.

"So how close are we to the field, Leader?" Lindow asked his successor.

Shiro had long gave up on correcting her team that she was no longer their leader, even after she promoted Kota to take her place and joining Cradle, and for them to call her by her name but she was answered that no matter what, she's always 'Leader'. Even Kota stuck to calling her that after his promotion. By now, she had already used it as her nickname instead.

"According to Hibari, it should be in Section P. We won't have to worry about Aragami appearing nearby since we took care of the Kongou and Zygotes just now." the albino replied as she cleaned Aragami blood off her Shirogane Variant Scythe.

"Good, I don't think I want to repeat that again." Kota berated himself for not packing enough O-Ampule.

"Well, at least you distracted the Kongou long enough for us to land a hit." Madoka said as she reloaded her Phalanx before shifting back to her Railblade.

"Nee, Kota-san. I thought you packed a lot of O-Ampule." Nana pointed out.

Kota sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Alisa then took it upon herself to answer for him. "He only brought four pills. He thought this would be a short mission so he didn't bring too much."

"But that proved to be his big mistake." Soma butted in with a smirk.

"Shut up, Soma." Kota muttered.

"Well, Captain and Shiro-san did warned us that this mission won't be easy." Ciel said.

"So you should be in the wrong for bringing so little." Alisa scolded. The redhead slumped his head down in defeat.

Madoka then noticed her Scottish teammate has been looking around their surroundings. "What's up, Gil?"

The brunette male stopped his scouting and turned to his captain, "It could be me, but I feel like as if the area is distorting or something."

The Captain raised a delicate brow before looking around as well. Sure enough, the surroundings seems to swirl slightly before reverting back to normal. The movements might be minute but you can still feel the changes. Madoka was surprised that she didn't see or feel the changes before, but it could be because they were so preoccupied on killing off the Aragami in the area that they didn't notice anything.

"It's not only you, Gil." Julius whispered as he tightened his grip on his God Arc while cautiously looking around. Livie stayed quiet as she shifted her God Arc in an attacking stance, which caused Madoka to be in the ready. The red-hooded girl only does that when something dangerous is approaching.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence until the albino Lieutenant spoke into her transmitter, "We're nearing the section. Any Aragamis nearby, Hibari?"

" _Negative, Shiro. The nearest one is in Section G._ " the operator replied.

"Alright. Keep us posted."

" _Be safe, everyone._ " the transmitter then went silent.

* * *

 **{Back at the Den}**

"How are they doing, Hibari-kun?" Sakaki asked as he walked towards the braided operator.

"They're nearing Section P. No signs of any Aragami nearby so they should be safe for now." she replied.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking." Fran said. "What is so special about this electrical field that we need to send nine God Eaters to investigate? Furthermore, from the Cradle and Blood Forces?"

"Why would you say that?" the 'star-gazer' asked.

"Well, wouldn't you think that sending the leaders would have been enough for this investigation? The Tranquil Temple hasn't had any new or invasive Aragami so it shouldn't be too much work for the both of them. But they requested to send everyone out there." Fran pointed out.

"Yes, it's kind of strange, don't you think sir?" Hibari agreed.

Sakaki sighed, "You ladies are not the only one who felt this whole thing is too fishy." he pushed his glasses up. "Ever since I received the request, I've been skeptical about it but I cannot go against the higher-up's orders. I just hope they come back safe."

All was quiet until the transmitter was beeping. "Shiro, what is it?"

" _Hibari- can you- me?_ " came the Lieutenant's voice but she couldn't hear what's she saying from the static. " _There's a big- coming our- We're getting- in! Call for back- Hurry!_ "

"Shiro? Shiro! Can you hear me!" Hibari and Fran frantically tried to pinpoint their location and managed to get them exactly. "They're already in Section P."

"But their signals are disappearing fast! Wait!" Fran then pointed to a strange swirling vortex in the middle of the section. "Is that the electrical field?"

"Hibari-kun, send a backup team!" Sakaki ordered.

"I've already called for the 4th Unit since they're the nearest to their location." Hibari said. Another beep was heard. "4th Unit?"

" _Haru here. We've arrived at Section P, and there's a strange hurricane blocking our path!"_ The team's New-Type shouted over the roar of the winds. _"We can't get close enough! It's pushing us back!_ "

" _But the Cradle and Blood Forces are in there!_ " Hibari heard Kanon's voice. " _Aren't they?_ "

"They are. But their signals are weakening." Fran said.

" _H-Hey! The hurricane is subsiding!_ " Haru exclaimed.

The doctor seem surprised and shocked before shouting, "Hurry and bring them out! I fear something might happen if we don't!"

" _Don't have to tell me twice!_ " There was more static and pants. The roars of the wind became softer and softer until they were non-existent. " _...Uh, guys..._ "

" _We have a problem._ " Kanon said.

"I have one too." Fran spoke, her light-green eyes blown wide-open.

"What is it?" Sakaki asked, though he somewhat anticipated the worst possible answer.

"They... _vanished._ " Fran and Haru spoke in unison.

* * *

 **So for a late commemoration of God Eater 2 Rage Burst and God Eater Resurrection, and for them to have a localization, I re-edited this story!**

 **...If I had thought the number of people I have to put in this story is terror enough, this is a whole new level.**

 **Anyways, after each chapter, I'll put a small trivia of my lovely OCs.**

 **Trivia no.1:**

Seeing as each prominent God Eater has a sort of color scheme to them, I decided to use it as well so Mashiro's color is obviously white and Madoka's is purple.


	2. Chapter 2

**~CHAPTER 2~**

 **{In an Unknown Forest}**

"Hibari? Can you hear me?" Shiro spoke to her transmitter, hoping to hear the operator's voice, but could only hear static. She sighed in frustration as she turned off the earphone set.

"No luck?" Madoka asked as they continued walking through the forest that looks to be 80 meters tall, making them looked like ants in comparison. The albino shook her head.

Twenty minutes ago, the group had arrived at the section where the strange field had been sighted. So far, nothing out of the ordinary was happening other than strange electricity buzzing around the area. Elfi was about to report to Hibari about their findings when the area began to distort into a swirling vortex, making it look like a hurricane. Romeo, Kota and Alisa were sucked in as they were the nearest. Nana, Livie and Ciel had clung onto some nearby debris but were uprooted and were also sucked in. The others had grounded themselves by stabbing their God Arcs to the snowy ground. In five seconds, the hurricane grew bigger and the whole ground around them uprooted, flew into the air, knocking into Madoka and the others. The albino Lieutenant managed to ring up the Den despite feeling herself being pulled in.

Despite all her efforts, the ground had gave way and Shiro found herself falling into a swirling hole of mixed purple and blue. She didn't how long she had fell but once she did stopped, she had hoped she had a better landing. Because landing flat on your back after falling about eight stories high at the speed of a fast ball can seriously knock the air out of your lungs.

After making sure everyone's alright, the group searched the area they're in. To say they were shocked is an understatement, they were poleaxed at the flora and fauna that surrounded them. For according to the Norn, most of the plant life here are supposedly extinct, along with the abundant wildlife for they're either been eaten by Aragami or became extinct because of lack of food. Not sure what to expect in this new environment, they decided to camp in the clearing they had unceremoniously landed in.

The leaders then volunteered to scout the area, to see if they could find any inhabitants, which brings us to where we are currently.

"Perhaps we are in a different world, like what Kota-san and Romeo said." Madoka suggested. "I mean, look at the trees here. There isn't any tree this big recorded in the Norn. And the air. It's so fresh, not like the smog-filled one we had back home."

"Maybe so... But the question is why are we sent here? What's so special about this place?" Shiro asked as she looked at the flora around them. When her younger companion didn't reply, she turned to her to find that the brunette had stopped walking. "Madoka? You alright?"

"...I think I know why." she muttered as she pointed to something on the ground. Raising a brow, Shiro followed where her finger was pointing and almost jumped into the air.

"What the-!" she exclaimed at the huge-as-hell footprint.

Now you might be thinking, what's so scary about a footprint? As a God Eater, they should have seen much bigger footprints made from an Ouroboros, a Caligula, or maybe a Venus.

But the prints those beasts would create were not of the human sort―not even close―and were shaped by molecular composition to have the image of gigantic lizards or tigers―they were animal paw-prints blown out of proportion by ungodly amounts. Aragami were not supposed to have human footprints with the sole exception of Shio... and even Shio didn't have feet this big.

Never in their career as a God Eater did they ever think they would find a five meter wide **_human_** footprint. Something like this was unheard of. Paylor had spoken about how humans and Aragami could get along in the not too far future, but this wasn't something even the eccentric doctor could think up.

"What do you suppose made that print?" Madoka asked her, warily looking at the mark of crushed earth like it was some kind of paranormal apparition.

Shiro stared silently at it, hands tightened their grip on her God Arc as if to reassure herself that she has a weapon yet her eyes darting around their area said otherwise. Fear of the unknown was what kept most people alive, but in their line of work, they had to face things like that on a daily basis.

"Don't know. But I rather not stick around to find out." she muttered. The younger nodded and they carried on their scouting. After walking and scouting the forest, Yu noticed something amiss in their surroundings. "Something seems strange here, actually..." the albino observed, "Nothing's tried to kill us for a while now. I haven't seen any sign of Aragami in the area. You'd think with all this food around, they'd be attracted to this place like Lindow-san to beer."

"And we all know how much he likes his beer." Madoka snorted.

Shiro chuckled, "Let's keep moving. We might be able to find some signs of civilization around here."

"Right."

* * *

 **{Meanwhile, back at the clearing}**

The remaining group had set up a small camp just at the base of a tree. Nana, Kota, Romeo, Livie and Ciel had sat down on some nearby flat rocks and kept watch of their surroundings, in case of an ambush of some sorts while chatting about somethings. Lindow, Gil, Julius and Soma made themselves occupied by playing cards while Alisa took the time to pace around their camp and worry over their leaders.

"How do you think they're doing?" Soma asked, looking pointedly to the forest where his leader had departed into.

"Oh, they're fine. Those two are no pushovers, you know, especially Leader." Lindow said, throwing down a card. "Why? Are you worried?"

Soma huffed in annoyance as he threw down three of his cards. "Not really, but I got the feeling something's not right here."

"You too?" Julius asked as he threw one card down. It's actually surprising to the Blood members that Julius actually agreed to play poker during one time when Shun had ask for a round. It's even more so when the former captain didn't know what to do but ended up winning by going with his gut feeling.

"Ah, it's just that feeling." Soma said.

"Well, you're not the only one then." Gil said as he pointed to the pacing Russian.

"Calm down, Alisa-san." Nana said as she munched on her Oden bread, where she kept that is beyond everyone. "Captain and Shiro-san would be alright."

"Yeah, they're both strong and capable God Eaters." Kota assured.

"I know, but I still can't help but worry something might happen to them." the silver-haired girl said as she stopped her pacing. "We're in an unknown place with no status on what inhabits this area."

"Although I agree with Alisa-san about our new surroundings, I'll have to agree with Kota-san and Nana-san." Ciel said. "Captain and Shiro-san are our Branch's most capable God Eaters. They have taken down more difficult Aragami in their line of work so I'm sure they'll handle whatever is out there."

The Russian sighed before joining their little group, "You're right. I have to believe in them."

"And besides, I think you mean our strongest, Ciel-chan? Have you forgotten they'd taken down a Tsukuyomi? Or that Amaterasu?" Romeo corrected. "I'm confident that they can handle anything that's coming their way."

"Oh, what about the Poseidon a few months back?" Kota joined in. "When Hibari-chan told me that Shiro and Madoka went for that mission, I think I sweated enough to fill ten full buckets."

"Hmm, I'm certain there were times that warrant much more concern like when Captain did a solo mission for eradicating a Borg Camlann." Livie added. "I think I heard from Fran-san that there was an unexpected appearance of a Susano'o as well."

"Ah, that's right. I remembered just how anxious and worried I was to wait for her to come back." Nana said. "I can also remember the earful Captain received from Gil. Boy, was he mad. It almost felt like I'm the one being lectured."

"Well, nothing can top the time when Leader went to face a Corrosive Hannibal by herself." Kota shuddered. "Man, I still have shivers when we finally reach her, she was covered in cuts and bruises. Like she could almost fall over at any moment."

Alisa nodded, "I felt the same way. That was three years ago, but it almost felt like yesterday." The Russian then turned back to the forest where the leaders had disappeared to. "I just hope they'll be alright."

Kota grinned as he munched on his half-eaten Oden bread. "If push comes to shove, Leader still has 'that'. But I doubt she'll need it anyways."

How wrong you are, Kota...

* * *

 **XXXX**

...Because right now, she'll definitely need it.

"I know I've seen crazier things but this... really takes the cake." Shiro muttered as she and Madoka stared with a mixture of awe, surprise and a healthy bit of personal curiosity at the giant... _thing_ that stared down at them.

Its skin, human-like and almost with absolutely no marring, looked to be a shade paler than what an ordinary human should have. At its full height, the giant could very well match an Ouroboros in sheer size, perhaps even taller by a meter or two. Its head has, surprisingly, a mop of dark-brown hair that just barely touches its broad shoulders. It wore absolutely no clothes, and it appeared it didn't need to; it had no reproductive organ to be ashamed of, and even then, as Shiro stared into its eyes, she found nothing but an insatiable hunger staring back at her.

Not unlike an Aragami.

Its face was a cruel mockery of human features, with eyes larger than anything he'd ever seen, and a nose too small to even consider proportional. Its mouth was frozen in a twisted smile, revealing human teeth the size of Shiro's whole torso, stained by what looked suspiciously like blood.

"...Um, Shiro-san?" Madoka whispered.

"Yes?"

"What are the chances that we just met a friendly giant?"

The albino raised a brow and had a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' before looking back at the giant who looked to be seconds from pouncing on them, probably prepared to feast on their flesh.

"I would say, zero to none." she replied as she raised her God Arc.

With an animistic screech, the fifteen-meter giant charged at them, hands held out to grab them like a young child - a demented, ugly overgrown child-thing left too long to rot in the rafters of an old abandoned ghost town house.

"Duck!" The albino shouted as she pushed the younger to the side while rolling to the other, effectively dodging the giant who had just crossed the ten meter gap in just mere seconds. Swiftly shifting her God Arc with an ease born from experience, Shiro began assaulting the monster humanoid with a barrage of fire. All of the blasts hit their mark, the bullets drilled holes through the giant's chest cavity with ease, exploding out of the other side in a flash of gore and a gruesome rain of crimson. And yet, the giant didn't even seem to flinch at its injuries and continued on to wildly charge towards her.

The albino jumped to the side to avoid its grabby hand before cleanly slicing that limb off. She was bathed in its precious lifeblood, the coppery liquid sprouting out like a fountain from the elbow and painting the grass red. She clicked her tongue in frustration when the Swiss-cheesed chest of the giant began closing before nodding to the younger brunette who quickly ran up the other intact limb and slammed her Long Blade down onto its shoulder, easily cleaving through like a hot knife through butter.

Cruelly, the Blood Captain ripped her God Arc away, and jumped up to avoid its other hand. She then shifted her Railblade to her Phalanx and rained down bullets down onto the limb, rendering it arm-less.

The giant roared to the high heavens above before rampaging in a berserk-like rage as it stomped its feet around like a child on a tantrum, trying to squish the two humans.

Shiro narrowed her eyes as she, in a burst of speed, dashed under the giant, avoiding the massive stomps and blast a bullet through its ankle.

It fell to the ground as it suddenly lost the ability to remain balanced, and nearly toppled onto Shiro, the albino avoiding being crushed by back-flipping away from the impact zone. A mighty upheaval of dirt blew up a dust cloud, obscuring everything from view.

But that didn't stopped the albino as her eyes scanned for any movements.

Then suddenly, the giant appeared out of the cloud dust, even madder than before as it roared even louder, wanting to crush the puny beings that dared to cross it. The giant's eyes widened ever so slightly as it was suddenly face to face with a human that had shown just how immeasurable it was to foes past. Striking yet icy-cold amber eyes that showed nothing of mercy to the giant stared intensely at its larger ones, promising a quick and painless death. The sleek and menacing white blade of a Grim Reaper's scythe was the last thing it ever saw, just before it flashed with a swift deadliness, effectively slicing its head off its neck.

The head crashed to the ground, spilling its blood and grey matter everywhere while Shiro landed on the ground unharmed, flicking the blood off her God Arc. Madoka looked around their surroundings to make sure that was the last one before standing beside the older albino.

Without a backwards glance, the duo proceeded down their path.

 **XXXX**

After walking for almost an hour and dispatching three more of the giants, the duo had finally found signs of civilization... Though not in the best of conditions as they grimaced at the sight before them.

An abandoned town with their houses broken beyond repair. Making it looked as if a massive earthquake had struck it, if not for the fact that said houses were splashed with dried blood and an assortment of human bones with rotting flesh dangling from it littered the roads. There were even giant footprints, the same one they had encountered before encountering their first giant, stamped throughout the way.

The sky had turned a gloomy evening sky, enveloping the already gruesome picture into something out of a horror movie as Shiro carefully scout the area, not exactly trying to find any ambushing giants as much as she was trying to turn her eyes away from the hellish scene that is in front of her. Madoka, on the other hand, was looking slightly uncomfortable as she stared at the remains of a rotten skeleton that has its lower body missing and its skull crushed while its hand reaching out, as if begging for someone to save them before it's too late.

Sadly and guilty it was to admit, the girls had seen worse than a mad slaughterhouse gone horribly wrong. The older more so than the younger, as they walked through the bloody ghost town.

Shiro furrowed her brows as an unpleasant memory surfaced to her mind before shaking it away.

"From the looks of the skeletons, I'll say they were attacked a few years ago." Madoka said as she sent a prayer to the skeleton. "I doubt there would be any survivors here."

"Even if there are, they wouldn't survive out here with those giants." Shiro said as her grip tightened. "Let's keep moving." Madoka nodded and they were about to move when they suddenly heard a commotion not far from them.

"What was that?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Sounds like a battle's going on." the albino replied.

"Let's go then!"

The duo then sprinted towards the sounds, not knowing that they'll soon meet up with the inhabitants who had their own world crisis.

* * *

 **Trivia no.2:**

In my GE2, Madoka has the voice 14 which has her speak in a Kyoto Dialect. Go to youtube and search god eater 2 voice 14 to hear what it sounds like.


End file.
